


Welcome to the Food Chain

by SansyG12



Series: The Predator's Hunt [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy has no clue, Detective Tails, Eggman is helping Tails, Enjoy!, Gen, Implied Character Death, Multi, Shadow the apex predator, Silver doesn’t do Vore, Silver eats anything cold, Sonic has a weakness, Sonic the predator, Tails is a Kitsune, They don’t eat people whole, They kill them first, Vore, WTTFC, fight me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyG12/pseuds/SansyG12
Summary: food chainnoun1.a series of organisms each dependent on the next as a source of food.——————————————————————————————————————————————————Shadow is a hedgehog.Sonic is a hedgehog.You’d be surprised on how high up two hedgehogs can be on the food chain.Tails is a detective.Rouge is a private investigator.Robotnik is a police chief.You’d be amused about their reaction to the prospect of a cannibal in the city.Infinite is missing.Avatar is missing.You’d be shocked on where they ended up.Amy is a junior detective.Silver is a diener and a forensic pathologist.They were stupefied on the evidence that was gathered.There is one thing that the new combatants are going to hear when they enter the ring.“Welcome to the Food Chain.”
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Predator's Hunt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613338
Comments: 14
Kudos: 65





	1. Open Case

**Author's Note:**

> When you see *!* it means Gore ahead.  
> When you see *#* it means Gore over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing most of our main cast and the start of the shit fest.

Tails started the day fine. He ate breakfast, he checked on his Starball, he packed his lunch, and then he went to work.

Tails works at a nice place named "Green Hill Police Station" where his job is to be a Detective. He works under their Chief of Police, Ivo Robotnik. His partner in law is his best friend, Sonic the Hedgehog. He has a sweet job, a sweet house, and some sweet friends.

But today was the start of the landslide.

* * *

"Hey, Tails!" Sonic called out, just as his best friend made it up the stairs.

"Morning Sonic!" Tails called back, walking up to his friend.

Sonic looked around, the office was pretty much empty. Sonic rubbed his head, "I thought more people would be here right now."

That's when the elevator dinged and out stomped their boss. Ivo Robotnik.

"You two. My office. Now." he ordered the duo. Then he slammed the door of his own office shut.

Sonic scoffed, "What's his problem?"

Tails sighed, "I guess everyone will arrive later then."

The two entered the office where Robotnik had his eyes trained on them.

"You two took your time." He growled. "Sit."

Sonic and Tails sat, Sonic leaning back in his chair and kicking is feet onto the table. Robotnik growled but Sonic made no move to take his feet off the desk. He gave Robotnik a cocky smirk and folded his hands behind his head.

"So what's the case today Egghead? Why is everyone MIA?"

"There's been a murder."

That got both Mobian's attention.

"Come again?" Sonic asked, trying to get confirmation. Tails was trying to wrap his highly intelligent brain around the fact that someone murdered in their city.

"You heard me you blue nuisance. I swear if you weren't the best detective on the force I would have fired your spikey ass years ago." Robotnik grumbled. Tails finally understood his boss's bad mood.

"You're worried about the city, aren't you?" Tails asked.

Robotnik rolled his eyes "Of course I'm worried. This murder was an odd one. I've called in some private investigators to help you two on the case."

That's when the door opened.

A black and red hedgehog, a white bat, and a large robot walked in. Thank God that the door was big.

Sonic recognized the black hedgehog instantly. He immediately took his feet off the desk and put them on the ground where they belonged. His hands hastily retreated from behind his head and found a new home in his lap. He sat up straight and turned his head to the newcomers. More specifically, the black hedgehog.

Robotnik and Tails were shocked at this new development. Even more shocked that Sonic's mouth is still shut and not talking smack about the new people.

"You two are going to catch flys if you do not shut your mouths."

Robotnik and Tails both picked their jaws up off the ground, surprised that Sonic didn't once snicker at that. Sonic just remained staring at the hedgehog who spoke. He seemed to be paying very close attention to that hedgehog. The bat sighed.

"I'm not sure what's wrong with your officer there but I should introduce myself. My name's Rouge." She informed the three police officers.

"My designation is E-123 Omega." The robot stated.

"And I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." The hedgehog stated cooly.

Sonic got the introductions memo and stood up, stretching his hand out to the three respectfully.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Not related." He said quickly, looking at the ground.

Rouge and Omega both shook his hand. Shadow just looked at him with a smirk.

"Are you nervous Sonic?"

Robotnik and Tails' jaws fell to the ground again as they looked at each other. Sonic and nervous didn't belong in the same sentence unless it was 'Sonic isn't nervous' or something along those lines.

"Nervous! I'm not nervous. My bo-best rival, friend, person just showed up to my workplace to work on a case with me. Why would I be nervous? If anything you should be nervous." Sonic spluttered out, his hand reaching for the back of his neck. He ducked his head lower.

"And why would I be nervous?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow. His smirk never left.

Sonic's face started to turn red. Was he... blushing?

"Um..." Sonic's words left him. He looked into Shadow's eyes and blinked.

"It is alright Sonic," Shadow told him, his smirk softening "You did not know about my profession. I admit that I was slightly surprised that you worked here."

Both surveying teams looked at each other. Was there some kind of disease affecting hedgehogs or something?

Robotnik took a deep breath and picked his jaw up again. Tails copied him.

"Are you sick Sonic?" Robotnik asked.

Sonic's face went into a deeper shade of red this time it was clearly out of embarrassment.

"No!" Sonic shouted, turning to them. His spines raised slightly in defense. Shadow chuckled and shook his head.

"Same old Sonic." 

"Same old Shadow." Sonic shot back, his spines lowering again. The redness of his face had receded.

Rouge shook her head, "boys..." She turned to Tails and Robotnik, "I don't believe I caught your names."

"They never threw them." Sonic shot in. Shadow gave him a look.

"Shutting up."

"I'm Tails." The kitsune introduced.

" Dr. Ivo Robotnik." The Police Chief said curtly.

"Dr?" Rouge questioned.

"I was a scientist before becoming the chief of police. Now I suggest you sit and let me explain the case." Robotnik pointed at the extra chairs that nobody noticed. There were two against the wall and one next to Sonic's chair. 

Sonic slid back into his seat and put a hand back in his lap, letting the other dangle next to the vacant seat beside him. Shadow slipped into said vacant seat. Oh hey, Sonic's face is red again. And then the tips of Sonic's ears went red as he looked at the hand that was previously dangling and was now intertwined with Shadow's hand.

Rouge and Omega simply sat in the other seats, looking at the two interacting hedgehogs weirdly. Admittedly, so was Tails and Robotnik.

"So. I've had a forensic pathologist look at the body before you. You'll meet him in the morgue soon. We also have a Police Officer at the scene who will help you search for evidence. She is also the one who found the body." Robotnik briefed.

"What about the current status? Do we have any clues thus far?" Shadow questioned.

*!*

Robotnik threw a case file onto the desk. Sonic picked it up and opened it, eyes flying wide. The first pictures he found were that of a body. There was blood all over it. He could see the innards of the body. He had no clue what gender, only that the body was human. One of the arms looked like it was torn into by something sharp and serrated. The other one was missing a hand. The right leg... was missing. Only the top part remained. The left leg was missing the foot. Overall the body looked mangled and bloody. And there was one whole limb that was missing.

The head.

Tails took one look and turned his head away, throwing his breakfast into the bin with surprising accuracy. Rouge gasped and looked away. The only ones that could bear to look at the photo were Shadow, Sonic, and Omega. None of them looked sick. Shadow and Sonic only looked shocked and Omega... was Omega. Sonic flipped that picture upside-down so nobody else would lose their lunch. He had a feeling that Robotnik had already invested in that endeavor before showing them the file.

The next picture was that of the crime scene. It was in a dark alleyway. There was a chalk outline on the red-painted brick floor. Trashcans had splatters of red paint on them. Different-sized pieces of chopped up eraser were scattered in the area. Sonic's brain then realized what the picture was. The red paint was blood. The chopped up pieces of eraser were mangled pieces of flesh.

Tails was dry heaving, Rouge fully turned away and said "Tell me when something useful comes up", Omega was still Omega, Shadow leaned in to get a closer look, and Sonic was shocked at what he was seeing. The murderer must've been messy. And what of the missing body parts from the corpse.

"Anything else?" Shadow asked.

Sonic drew a final picture from the file. It was the head. The eyes were gone, bloody black holes in the place where the orbs should be. Blood ran from the empty socket's, looking like knock off tears. The teeth were all missing as well as the tongue. The head had pieces of its cheeks missing, looking like it was crudely torn out. The hair was long and stained dark red.

*#*

"It is only the head," Shadow stated to Rouge. Rouge didn't look but she shivered. Tails wasn't looking either so he didn't know. Tails' curiosity got the better of him and he looked. He immediately looked away. Omega was...

...

Still Omega.

And Sonic was looking at the picture with less surprise and more curiosity.

"Yes. It is very... gruesome... but can any of you make sense of this?" Robotnik asked. He was not even looking at the pictures.

"I need more clues. We need to visit the crime scene." Sonic and Shadow said at the same time. The hedgehogs looked at each other.

"Please don't make me go." Tails whined.

"Sorry buddy but I'm going to need you on this." Sonic apologized. Shadow rolled his eyes and went to the door.

"Let us go."

* * *

The five arrived at the crime scene quickly. Police tape covered the entrance to the alley. Shadow entered swiftly, Sonic right beside him. The floor was still red and the drains were covered. The garbage cans were pushed to the side. In the center of the crime scene, looking through one of the garbage cans was-

"SONIC!"

...Amy...

Said hedgehog practically tackled Sonic into a hug.

"OMG, I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE ONE OF THE DETECTIVES I'D GET TO WORK WITH!" She shouted. Dogs started to bark.

"Nice to see you too Amy..." Sonic groaned.

Shadow growled and snatched Sonic from Amy's arms, holding him close.

"Mine."

Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Sonic. Who is this?" She spat out, all venom in her voice aimed at one black hedgehog.

"His b-"

"BEST RIVAL!" Sonic shouted, cutting Shadow off. Shadow looked at Sonic and sighed.

"If that's the case, then hands off my Sonikku. He's mine." Amy said, yanking Sonic out of his hold and into her's.

"No, he is mine," Shadow growled, snatching Sonic back.

"Can you two stop fighting over MY best friend and start helping!" Tails shouted at them.

Amy sighed in defeat. "Ok fine. But I'll be back for you later." She said, giving a flirty wink to Sonic and glare to Shadow, who glared back. She stalked over to where Tails, Rouge and Omega were and took out a plastic bag. "The only evidence I've found was this." She said.

Inside the bag was a bloodstained piece of leather. It looked like it should've been white but it turned red from blood. It was shoe leather.

"So can any of you make sense of this? Because this is our only clue." She stated factually.

"Not without more information on the cause of death," Shadow stated, still holding one blue hedgehog.

"Didn't Eggman say that he got a Forensic Pathologist examining the body at the local morgue?" Sonic asked.

Everyone paused.

"We are going to the morgue," Shadow stated, walking out with Sonic in his arms.


	2. Murder? I don't think so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They visit the morgue and find some surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This applies to all future chapters:
> 
> Please tell me what you like and don't like. I really wanna know. 
> 
> Warnings:  
> *!* = Gore Start  
> *#* = Gore End

Shadow walked into the morgue with Sonic in his arms. The rest of the crew trailed close behind. Amy was pouting that Shadow got to carry Sonic the entire way.

"Shadow I can walk on my own now," Sonic told the hedgehog.

Shadow gently put Sonic's feet back on the floor and allowed his blue counterpart to walk again. Sonic's feet were, unfortunately, dead so he almost gave the floor a painful kiss. Luckily, Shadow came to his rescue and caught him, helping him stand.

"Thanks." Sonic murmured to Shadow over his shoulder.

"No problem," Shadow told him.

The doors to their left opened to reveal an ashen colored hedgehog with the distinct hairstyle that mimicked something Sonic could've sworn he's seen before.

"Are you the Detectives that Robotnik sent?" The hedgehog asked.

"That'd be us." Tails chirped, stepping up beside Shadow and Sonic.

"I'm Silver." The worker said.

"Shadow." The edgehog introduced.

"I'm Sonic. Fastest thing alive." Sonic informed.

"I am designated as E-123 Omega." The robot told.

"Rouge the bat, at your service." The white bat said coyly.

"I'm Tails the Fox." Our young kitsune spoke proudly.

"And that leaves me! Amy Rose!" Amy shouted. 

"Where is the body?" Shadow asked Silver.

Before Silver could answer Sonic's brain had an epiphany.

"POT! THAT'S WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" He shouted, sticking his hand in the air.

Shadow dropped him, letting him land on the floor.

"Ow."

Silver sighed "Please don't remind me."

The ash hedgehog turned around and walked through the doors, beckoning them to follow. They did and were lead through the morgue. They came to stop as a steel table, a body resting on it under a white sheet. A smaller table was next to it, another object under a similar sheet.

"This is the body for your case." Silver told them. Silver was reaching for the sheet but Tails shook his head and waved his hands in the general position for the word "NO!"

"No-no-no. We saw the pictures. It's fine." He said quickly. Silver retracted his hand and shrugged.

"What do you think caused it?" Amy asked. She had seen the body, she did discover it after all.

"Well, I have an idea. It's a long shot but it's the only one that makes sense." Silver started.

"Alright, spill then," Rouge said.

"I think the body was mauled." Silver stated.

"Mauled? Mauled how?" Sonic asked, getting curious by the second.

"Like some kind of animal had a go at it." Silver delved. He walked over to the smaller table and tapped at a spot on the sheet. "This is where the cheeks are. It's like some animal ripped chunks off and well..." The hedgehog trailed off and looked at them. He opened his mouth and bit down on some kind of imaginary food. They all got the message through.

"Are you saying that something had a go with the human and tried to eat her?" Shadow asked.

Silver nodded, "exactly. I was thinking some kind of wild wolf or bear but judging by where Miss. Rose found the body... I don't think it was an animal." Silver murmured the last part as if he was saying an unspeakable taboo and only their ears were permitted witness.

"What else could it be other than a wild animal?" Omega questioned.

"It's hard to believe... and I might be tripping balls but... I think a Mobian did this." Silver told them, the look on his face as he said that. He was scared.

"What are you talking about? A Mobian is close to a human. Mobians don't go eating humans. It is like the equivalent of-" Shadow was cut off by Tails.

"Cannibalism..." Tails' voice was soft, yet powerful.

Silence rang throughout the morgue. Until Sonic broke it.

"Not looking like a murder anymore, isn't it?" He said.

"We can't tell the people about this. It will alert the Mobian that we're onto them. Our best bet is to keep an eye on the Mobians of the city." Rouge suggested.

"Curfew?" Silver asked. It appears that now he's going to be joining the detectives.

"Probably." Tails said.

As the others discussed ways to catch the cannibal and ways to keep the city safe Shadow walked away. Sonic saw this and followed him. They walked through the corridors of the morgue and entered the basement. Shadow stopped when he reached a dead end.

"Shadow?" Sonic called softly, approaching the black hedgehog.

No response. Sonic went closer, softly resting a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Shads?"

"I'm hungry Sonic. I'm so very hungry." The dark hedgehog replied.

Sonic sighed, hugging Shadow from behind.

"So am I Shadow. So am I."

* * *

**_"We need to hunt."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter and I apologize for that. I have school tomorrow and I wanted to give you something fun. The next chapter is going to include some more action. That is pretty much our cast though! Yay!
> 
> I'm going to explain some things though:  
> \- Silver is helping them because he's worried as well. he has information and they need that.  
> \- Tails can't handle gore very well. That's why he's like this. In cases such as this one, he would normally be talking to Sonic through a com and thinking through the evidence.  
> \- The reason the P.I was called in was that Robotnik thought they would be a huge help.  
> \- This is an au where it works similar to ours. Green Hill is kinda like Singapore in the sense that it is the greenest city on Mobius.  
> \- They all still have their powers as seen by Tails having two tails. This means that Silver is still telekinetic, Sonic is the fastest thing alive, and Shadow is the ultimate lifeform.  
> \- Shadow is the same. He was created on the ARK. The ARK was run by Gerald Robotnik. Maria Robotnik was killed by S.W.A.T soldiers. Shadow was fired down to Mobius. Gerald was killed.  
> \- G.U.N is the Private Investigator Agency that Rouge, Shadow, and Omega work for.  
> \- Omega was built by Gerald Robotnik.  
> \- Shadow was put in stasis for around 50 years before he was found by a bad Mobian. He went through some things but was found by a good Mobian who was also going through the same things. The two got away from the bad things. The two of them are still in touch and very close. That is the best I could give you without giving away prequel material.   
> \- You won't be getting a prequel until this book is done.  
> \- There are a few things that I won't tell you.  
> \- The tags won't tell you either.  
> \- Maria's death was also aided by starvation ;)  
> \- Chaos Emeralds and Angel Island both exist.  
> \- There will be no Knuckles action from this book. Maybe in the sequel.  
> \- The sequel had more characters.  
> \- That's pretty much it for now  
> \- Bye!


	3. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tails has a heart attack.
> 
> That's the only thing I can say.

Tails was put on night duty. Oh, how he hated night duty. With the new threat running around, it was all the more dangerous.

Currently, he was patrolling the area on the far side of town, opposite the crime scene. His twin tails flicked, mimicking his mood. He was just about ready to jump into the air and fly as far from the city as he could. This was why Sonic should be on night duty more. But he had other things to do. Tails was alone.

"Stupid Robotnik. Putting me on stupid night duty. Stupid..." He grumbled. He shined his flashlight down an alley and continued.

CLANG

Tails froze. He saw a can roll down the street.

"Maybe it was just a raccoon." He reasoned with himself. He was lying and he knew it.

HHH...

Tails felt something land on the back of his neck. Breath. 

"Drop the case." A voice growled in his ear. He couldn't tell if the voice was male or female. Or even if he knew the owner. It must've been a voice modulator.

"Wh-Why should I?" Tails asked, determined to continue. For Sonic.

"You'll be put in danger kit. Turn back before you lose a tail." A different voice said. Tails turned his head to the side and saw a cloaked figure beside him. He didn't recognize that voice either.

"I-" Suddenly they were gone. He didn't even see them leave. He dropped his flashlight and fell to the ground, holding his chest. He was breathing heavily.

He just talked to death.

And he survived.

* * *

**But someone else wasn't going to.**

* * *

A human woman was leaning against a lamp-post. She was smoking a cigarette. Her clothes were form-fitting and revealed a lot.

"Where's a guy when you need one." She huffed. "I'm low on cash and horny."

She was a prostitute.

She pushed herself off the pole and sauntered off.

Unbeknownst to her, two black-cloaked figures were watching her from the lamposts.

She made it to a night club and stalked into the side alley. She was sure some guy would find her and she would get laid and paid. She turned her head to the entrance of the alley and saw someone. She couldn't tell if they were human or mobian but she didn't care. Money is money.

"Hey there~" She called, flirts in her tone.

The person turned and looked at her. She could see blue eyes and that's about it. But she could tell a guy when she saw one. But something was up. He felt dangerous. Best to keep her guard up.

"You look quite mysterious. It makes me wonder what you're like in bed~" She purred.

The guy made no reaction.

"Come on, have some fun with this rabbit. She likes to run~" She drawled.

"I do like it when my prey runs." A voice growled in her ear.

She turned her head, seeing golden eyes glaring into her own.

"Is this a threesome or..." She trailed off.

Something didn't feel right.

"This is a hunt dear. I suggest you start running, 'cause these wolves like to give chase." The blue-eyed fellow said, stepping aside from where he was blocking the exit.

"If I don't run?" She said. she had a feeling she was going to though. These guys seemed serious.

"Well, the hunt with be over, and we will have our dinner." Goldeyes said, no ounce of lying in their voice.

She decided to run. She was a prostitute who knew which guys were bad news and which guys were dynamite. These guys were going to end up killing her.

Her breathing was sharp.

Her fear was strong.

She ran as fast as she could.

She ran until she was sure she was safe. When she started to slow down though, a sharp pain sliced across her back.

"I said run!" A voice called from behind her.

It was Goldeyes. They were running after her easily. A bloody knife was held in their hand. She looked ahead and sped up again, cursing her lack of stamina and speed.

She turned the corner and gasped, a dead end. She must've run into an alley.

"Nonononono!" She yelled. She tried to find somewhere to run but nothing.

"Sorry, but I cannot ignore the hunger for much longer," Goldeyes said, coming closer. The wound on her back stung with her sweat.

"No, please no." She begged. The blue-eyed one walked from behind Goldeyes. He had a knife in his hands as well.

"Please, I have so much more to live for. You can't kill me!" She pleaded.

"You're a prostitute who sells her body for money. You have nothing to live for." The blue-eyed one said, twirling his knife.

She was too focused on the blue-eyes that she didn't see Goldeyes come up behind her. She felt her head be grabbed and her body held in place. She shrieked in surprise.

This was how she was going to go down. Dying at the hands of two men.

"You get this one dear," Goldeyes said, looking at the blue-eyed guy instead of her.

"Such a gentleman.~" Blue flirted, pointing his knife at her.

SHUNK

Blood dribbled down her neck, coating Goldeyes and Blue's hands with red. The fear and light in her eyes faded away as her heart stopped bleeding.

"She looks like she should get us through the week," Goldeyes said. They were still holding her body, now keeping her up.

"Let's get her to your place. I've been going hungry for a month now." Blue told his partner. They pulled a duffle bag they had hidden beforehand out of a nearby trash can. They had planned the whole chase.

"We'll need to cut the legs a bit," Blue said. 

They got the girl into the bag, Goldeyes slinging it over their shoulder.

"...I hate this..." Goldeyes mumbled, looking at the bag with remorse in those orbs.

"I know... I do too..." Blue agreed.

The two killers left the crime scene. The only thing that showed that they where there was a small pool of blood from their victim.

The hunt was over.

For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was a short chapter, but it was short for a reason.
> 
> Also, give Tails a hug.
> 
> He deserves it.


End file.
